From the Journal of Dr Gero
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Maybe Trunks and Krillin should have looked more carefully before they destroyed Dr. Gero's lab...


From the Journal of Dr. Gero

AN: I was thinking. As miraculous as that is in itself, I thought about SOMETHING. This certain SOMETHING is what this story is about! And I don't own Dragonball Z. ...I'm hungry.

* * *

April 19

My greatest creation has finally entered the last and longest stage of it's completion. The Andriod #21 project, code name "Cell", is beginning to take form. It was quiet simple collecting the cells from Son Goku and his friends to make up this perfect fighting being. After a few of the genetic alterings I dicussed in volume 3, entry 47, he will become the ultimate fighting machine! Totally carbon based but yet under my complete control, unlike numbers 17 and 18. He will have no flaws.

When I began the #17 and 18 project, I thought the cyborg design would enhance their fighting capabilities. I also thought that the human brain would make them capable of causing more destruction than that which was programmed of just Son Goku. However, I did not realize that the human base would make them act on their own, and though they knew their mission, they were totally out of control. Fortunantly, I had planned ahead and was able to shut them off before more damage was done. So, as stated five years ago as I was beginning the Andriod #19 project, I had my greatest idea ever. My next android would be made entirely of the cells of the strongest fighters. However, through my research, I realized that from the moment he entered this final stage, it would take 25 years for him to reach perfection. So I concluded that I must still use my first androids to extermination Son Goku, and then use my next to take revenge on the world and overthrow it.

This model will take his powers from humans themselves, making him able to destroy in any condition and to strike fear into all. All of his attacks come from what is found inside of the cells of those I've collected from. Realizing that I could put my latest failures to good use, I found a way to make it able for him to absorb the cyborgs 17 and 18 in order to achieve his perfection. The combination of human and enhanced human should make him a force to be reckonded with, especially if some of Goku's friends hold out against my first assault. The Red Ribbon Army will finally be victorious.

The unfortunate thing is that I will not be able to witness Cell in my present state, which is why I must now state that the Android #20 project is myself. Making a few refinements to the plans for #19, I should be able to pull it off and retain at least the knowledge of my creations. In about three years, 19 and 20 should be ready to go out against Goku. My plan cannot fail.

One thought has crossed my mind throughout this whole situation. Although Cell will be perfect, after the failures of 17 and 18 I fear that he, too, may become rebellious and want to follow his own plans against me. Therefore, in order to make sure that I am not destoryed by my creation, I have come up with a secret way to dispose of him if worse comes to worse. I am the only one who will know of this plan, not even the creature himself will know about it. Other than this ingenious method, he will be impossible to destroy, as he will have the ability to regenerate his body from even just one of his cells. The device to destroy him is designed in such a way that though I will have it, the fact that it's purpose is to get rid of my greatest creation will be next to impossible to tell. I doubt I will ever have to use it, but just in case, the machine that can totally destroy Android #21 is disguise as a simple gas-powered toaster.

The way I have it planned adds to the brilliance of my scheme. All I need to do is fill it with gasoline, set the dial to "D", which, contrary to what it seems, stands for "Die" put one piece of bread in the slot on the right, and press down. Then, I can rid myself of any possible dangers and have a warm, delicious snack at the same time. None of my creations will ever use it, so things should work perfectly. As stated, I doubt that I will ever need to use it in the first place, but I must be on the safe side.

I must return to my work. I need to make sure that Cell's containment and growth center is working properly, as well as begin my finishing touches on Android #19 and how I will be able to make myself Android #20. If my calculations are correct, my first wave of attack against Son Goku will begin in about three years. The Red Ribbon Army will finally be avenged. Oh yes. I also need to make the "toaster". Ha ha ha!

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? Wasn't my usual story, and for me it was really short, but I hope you liked it! The thought I had was "What if Dr. Gero's gas-powered toaster thing that Trunks found was actually important?" As you can see, I actually wrote something! Maybe my writer's block is ending! Or maybe I'm just an idiot which is why it's taking me forever to write IFC (sorry, I'm trying!). See ya later. Oh. Please review, it makes me feel happy! 


End file.
